


You Changed (in a million tiny ways)

by WhereTheFandomsAt



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, conversation in the car, hopefully i did some justice with sociopath!eve, it is TENSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFandomsAt/pseuds/WhereTheFandomsAt
Summary: Do you know what's worse than spending an almost three-hour drive with your crush? Spending an almost three-hour drive with your crush who is acting like an asshole.Spoilers for 2x05. Set during the drive from London to Forest of Dean.





	You Changed (in a million tiny ways)

They have been driving for about an hour and a half, and it already takes everything Villanelle has to not stare at Eve during the entire time. She sneaks side glances of Eve while she is preoccupied with looking out the window. Eve looks…totally disinterested with everything.

 _Seriously, what is up with you?_ Villanelle wonders and hopes she looks as disinterested as Eve. She’ll be damned if she looks more excited about this mission than Eve.

“If you have something to say, then I rather you just say it,” Eve snips, pointedly looking out of the window.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Villanelle bites back. Honestly, what did she do to get this much pushback? Other than the pill thing, she has been absolutely delightful. Eve’s unwarranted attitude is getting really irritating at this point.

Eve scoffs, “Yeah, okay.” She rolls her eyes and keeps looking out the window. Another 25 minutes pass before Villanelle fills the silence.

“Okay, what is your problem? You have been looking into my work and me for months. Now that you have me, all I’ve been getting is pissy silence and attitude,” Villanelle huffs out.

“You know you haven’t even what I’ve been up to these days? No, instead I’m here as some sort of…what consultant? To help you with this so-called ‘Ghost’? So, what, you couldn’t be bothered to care about what I do anymore? It’s all about this ‘Ghost’ now is it?”

“So what if it is?” Eve replies with the same flat monotone voice that was quickly getting on Villanelle’s nerves. She doesn’t even bother to look Villanelle in the eye. It’s not her fault that she couldn’t investigate every little murder Villanelle commits. She’s trying to dismantle another secret organization here.

Villanelle feels her anger rise in her chest. Her eyes begin to water slightly as she clenches her fist. That’s what she gets for trying to figure Eve out.

 _Fucking asshole_ , Villanelle stews. She needs to stop giving Eve the upper-hand, acting all desperate for her attention. Who cares what Eve Polastri thinks is exciting? Her life is basically the antithesis of all things exhilarating. The drive continues in silence for a while until Eve speaks up.

“We should go over what I need you to do when we get to the location,” Eve says, finally looking towards Villanelle.

“I go in. I ask a couple of questions. I get out. I doubt that needs a whole debriefing.”

“Well I rather have some sort of plan rather you just ‘getting in, asking a couple of questions, and getting out,’” Eve mocks.

“Fine. What do you suggest, Eve?” Villanelle questions and turns to Eve, smiling at her while her eyes blaze with ever mounting annoyance.

Eve looks down and turns her attention back to the window, “I need you to find out what scares her the most and use it to see who hired her and why.”

“So torture. You want me to torture her—”

“Will you do it or not?” Eve cuts Villanelle off and looks at her. Her eyes challenge Villanelle to question her again. What Eve absolutely doesn’t need is for an assassin turned freelance murderer to question her methods.

Villanelle stares back at Eve. Her nostrils flare as she bites her lower lip. She feels her left eyebrow raise slightly at Eve’s tone. This is not the same scared woman, wet, shaking, and afraid, desperately trying to sound tough as she threatens to find and kill something Villanelle loves. No, the woman Villanelle is looking at is braver, darker, and has absolutely no fear of losing what she has. It’s absolutely disturbing as well as arousing.

“I’ll do it.”

“Perfect. We’re almost there,” Eve turns her attention back to the window.

They spend the remaining twenty minutes in silence, watching the scenery as they approach the forest. The SUV slows to a stop at the entrance of Forest of Dean. Eve and Villanelle glance at each other and exit the vehicle.  

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble for you! I swear at some point I will post a fic that has a word count of over 1K words.
> 
> Anyways! Hit me up on tumblr (@endlessknivesandscars) and/or on Twitter (@shawtyfromguam).


End file.
